In Castle Bleck Deleted Chapters
by ShaydesofDarkness
Summary: Just some chapters that didn't quite make it into the story. Warning: many different POVs.


**A/N: Hey guys! Okay before I get started here, I've decided to do a little thing. This is what I call "In Castle Bleck: Deleted Chapters" these are the chapters that I wanted, or didn't include, for many reasons. Some of them were because I thought they were too short, didn't really go along in the main storyline, or I wasn't too found of them. But I'm putting them on here, mainly for your reading enjoyment. There are only around four to five deleted chapters, so without further talking, enjoy!**

**PS: They also have some different POVs too. **

Dimentio's POV

I've been traveling about for a few days now, it was becoming a bit difficult for me now. I've been searching this blasted planet, but still have not yet found the one I need. I don't just need anyone, I need someone that fit's the description written in the Dark Prognoctious, someone who can be able to control the immense power that I had in store of them, someone who can also pledge their loyalty to me.

The day that I first laid my eyes on her, I knew she was the one, the one that has the ability that is. I could tell she was the one just by looking at her, she had this strong energy around her, yet it wasn't powerful enough. But that didn't matter, the only thing that did was that my search was over. Her overall appearance was basically the same as all the other human females. I could tell she was tall, even though she was sitting, but she looked to be around five-five, or five-six. She had long wavy black hair and wasn't wearing what most other girls wore, I guess she could be what on Earth they call a "tomboy". The thing I found most intriguing about her was her eyes, they were the darkest shade of blue I've ever seen, and they definitely stood out among her other features. They were almost practically hidden behind her glasses, and a few strings of hair in front of her face. She would be what the opposite gender would call…attractive? I shook away the thought, I wasn't here to find a mate, not like I was looking for one anyway, I was here on a mission, one that I'm one more step closer to fulfilling.

I started making my way to her, when suddenly she looked up from the book she was reading, and looked around in my direction. Though I was invisible, she seemed to notice my presence. I kept still, and watched as she got up, and walked back to what I believed was to be her home, but I didn't think it truly was, it was bigger than most of the normal homes I've seen, and there were others walking in and out of it, so it must've been a school of some sort.

Without hesitation, I followed straight behind her. I had to make sure of a few things about her before I recruited her along for the ride. I entered into the school building, and silently followed her, she kept stopping, and looking back, I had a faint thought in my head that she knew I was here, but there's no way she could, could she? Even other being I've met with more powerful abilities can't even sense me when I'm cloaked, so how could she? She must be more powerful than I thought.

I ended up following her to her room, before she did anything else, so once again looked around, only this time she spoke, "Listen, I know you're following me, so why don't you come out and talk than?"

I was going to take her up on that offer, but it almost as if something told me not to, now wasn't the right time. I remained silent, and waited for her to make her next move. She looked around again, until finally she laid down on her bed.

I remained in the room for a while, until I was sure she was asleep. Now it's the time to make my move. I searched around the room for any information that could be useful. I didn't want to do an extensive background check on this girl, but just a few lines of recent information would be good. Hopefully, if this girl was anything like Mimi, she would keep a diary, and lucky for me, she did. It wasn't really a diary per se, but it was about the size of one, only inside it had pictures, and newspaper clippings. I started skimming through it. Looking at all the pictures, she did have a family, a mom, dad, and brother. I flipped some more pages until I reached something fairly interesting.

Apparently, a few months back, her parents, and her brother got into a terrible car accident. As I read on, I came across a name, Isabelle, her name. I looked over to her, she tossed and turned in her bed. I continued on reading, after her parents, and sibling died, she went on to a boarding school in upstate New York, and is still living up there.

I flipped through some more pages until I reached the end. As I looked at them, I saw that this wasn't printed writing, it was cursive, and light, it had to be her handwriting. I came across on sentence that really surprised me, and also sealed the deal

"_I always knew myself to be different, but not until today did I find out how different. My parents explained it to me in simple terms, I'm psychic, I can see the dead. Apparently I have always had it, but I never knew the people I've been seeing to be dead." _The read of the writing was faded, I had to guess that it was written years ago.

I turned back over to the girl, and smiled softly. I approached her, and chuckled softly to myself, "Goodnight Isabelle, we'll be meeting again very shortly. Ciao."

**A/N: Originally meant to be In Castle Bleck prologue. Man, Dimentio is such a little creep isn't he?**


End file.
